This invention relates generally to carrying cases and, more particularly, to a case for carrying and storing ice fishing equipment and related tackle as well as providing an elevated work surface.
Unique types of fishing equipment and tackle are utilized for ice fishing, such as a tip-up, jig pole, and related tackle. Further, this equipment is often used within an ice fishing shack that is actually positioned on the ice covering a body of water during the winter months in cold climates. Several carrying cases have been proposed in the art for carrying fishing equipment to and from a fishing location. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide for the secure storage of equipment and tackle in both bottom and top portions of the case. Further, existing devices do not provide both a storage container and a work surface.
Therefore, it is desirable to have a case in which both top and bottom portions define a plurality of compartments for storing ice fishing equipment and related tackle. Further, it is desirable to have a case in which a partition precludes the passage of water between the bottom and top portions as well as selectively providing a work surface. It is also desirable to have a case which can be mounted to a wall at a selected elevation.
A carrying and storage case for ice fishing equipment and related tackle according to the present invention includes top and bottom portions pivotally coupled together, each portion forming a cavity. Foam rubber inserts occupy substantial portions of each respective cavity and define a plurality of compartments suitable for holding ice fishing equipment, such as a tip-up, jig pole, and conventional tackle. Each insert flexibly deforms as it receives equipment or other tackle therein and holds it securely as the foam rebounds to its original shape. The case further includes a rigid partition pivotally mounted between the top and bottom portions. When the top and bottom portions are in an open configuration, the partition is selectively movable between a first position parallel to the bottom panel and seated upon a respective foam insert and a second position parallel to the top panel and seated upon the other foam insert. Therefore, the partition serves as a work area at its first position. The outer surface of the top panel includes a pair of spaced apart recesses for hanging the case on a wall for storage or for use as a work surface. Optionally, the outer surface of the top panel may include a pair of brackets for wall mounting.
Therefore, a general object of this invention is to provide a case for storing and carrying ice fishing equipment and related tackle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a case, as aforesaid, which can be mounted at a selected position upon a wall for storage or for use as a work area.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a case, as aforesaid, in which top and bottom portions are selectively movable between open and closed configurations.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a case, as aforesaid, having foam inserts forming multiple compartments for securely holding fishing equipment and tackle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a case, as aforesaid, having a rigid exterior surface that is durable.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a case, as aforesaid, having a partition pivotally mounted between top and bottom portions for selectively providing a work surface or for preventing the passage of water between portions.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.